El verdadero yo
by LadyFan123
Summary: Él estaba cansado de tanto maltratos, las cadenas azules seguían sujetando sus muñecas y tobillos… ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo?... Mi PRIMER Fanfic, usando mi AU favorito "Reverse Falls". Dedicado a mis escritores favoritos: Saory Namino Cipher y Lilliamne. ¡Por favor lean! (Re-subido!).
_**Título: El Verdadero Yo.**_

 _ **Summary: Él estaba cansado de tanto maltratos, las cadenas azules seguían sujetando sus muñecas y tobillos… ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo?... Mi PRIMER Fanfic**_ _ **, usando mi AU favorito "Reverse Falls". Dedicado a mis escritores favoritos: Saory Namino Cipher y**_ _ **Lilliamne. ¡Por favor lean!**_

 _ **Aclaraciones: Gravity Falls, es propiedad de Alex Hirsch. Solo hago esto con fines de entretenimiento.**_

 _ **Advertencia: AU Reveres Falls. Múltiples asesinatos.**_

 _ **¡Ahora a leer!**_

 _ **El Verdadero Yo.-**_

Limpiaba los platos sin decir nada, la ama Mabel había salido de la cocina hace unos minutos. Mire mi reflejo en unos de esos platos extremadamente brillantes ya que el viejo de Stan me había hecho limpiarlo luego de escupirlo a propósito.

Estuve a punto de tirarle el plato a la cara pero una cadena azul pasó por mi mente haciéndome retractar.

Al mirarme estaba algo despeinado, me di cuenta de que el parche que cubre mi ojo derecho estaba algo suelto, fruncí el ciño y lo jale soltándolo de un tirón. Mi ojo era negro con el iris azul, mi "ojo demoniaco", por así decirlo.

Sentí como si algo reaccionara en mi, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Yo un ser de pura energía sin debilidades, ¿Dejándome gobernar por unos simples humanos? ¡NO! ¡Ya no más! ¡No soy su marioneta!

-Will, el próximo show será dentro de unos días así que ve al pueblo y…- Dijo la ama Mabel entrando a la cocina.

-No.- Le interrumpí dejando de limpiar el plato sin voltear a mirarla.

-¿Que? Disculpa, creo que escuche mal. ¿Acaso dijiste "No"?- Cito algo molesta caminando hacia mí.

-No hare más su trabajo.- Hice levitar algunos platos finalmente soltándolos y dejándolos caer al suelo rompiéndolos.

Mabel levanto los brazos intentando de alguna forma protegerse.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Grandísimo idiota! –Grito girándome bruscamente pero se aparto al ver mis ojos negros con el iris rojo. -¿Will…?- Levanto los brazos de nuevo.

-¡Ya me cansé!- Levante mi mano con fuerza haciendo una ola de energía que choco contra el pequeño cuerpo de Estrella Fugaz.

* * *

La puerta se abrió mostrando un chico de cabellos castaños cortos, Dipper Alegría. -O el Amo Dipper, como suelo decirle.- con una expresión fría. Cerró la puerta de la gran mansión.

-¡Mabel! ¡Tío Stan! ¡Llegue a casa!- Grito pero nadie le respondió. -¿Mabel? ¡Que te he dicho de esconderte! ¡No me gusta este juego!- Se cayó por un momento, tal vez esperando que Estrella Fugaz saliera de su escondite. Parecía creer que todo era una broma, je, grave error.-

-Oh, amo Dipper.- Lo salude con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Bienvenido-

-Will ¿Sabes donde esta…?- Volteo a verme, al mirarme se asusto un poco.

Mi ropa estaba llena de un líquido carmesí que claramente era sangre. Mis manos y cara también estaban llenas de esta.

-Wi-Will… ¿Que ocurrió?- pregunto algo asustado comenzando a caminar para atrás.

-Amo Dipper, ¿Está bien? Esta temblando ¿Acaso tiene frio?- Le pregunte burlándome un poco, acercándome lentamente ocultando el cuchillo de cocina en mi espalda.

-¡¿Dónde está Mabel?!- Pregunto chocando contra la pared. Sus ojos amenazaban con llorar, ¿Es enserio? Ja, que poco es.

-Oh, ¿Habla de Estrella Fugaz? Ella esta descansado en la cocina junto a Fez…- Lo mire completo, parecía no tener idea de que hacer. Mire su cuello donde siempre estaba la tonta piedra azul que usaba para amenazarme y me di cuenta de que no lo llevaba puesto.

Entonces recordé que lo había dejado en la ducha después de bañarse y cuando lo recogí Estrella Fugaz me lo había arrebatado de las manos y dijo que ella lo guardaría hasta que Dipper volviera, por lo tanto esta en el cuarto de Estrella Fugaz.

-…Y muy pronto, usted también descansara…- Saque el filoso cuchillo, lleno de sangre roja, de mi espalda, viendo la expresión de terror en el rostro del EX-Amo Dipper.

* * *

Al día siguiente en una cabaña que apenas si se mantiene en pie. Un pequeño chico albino leía el periódico junto a una chica rubia un poco más alta que él, leyendo el encabezado.

" _Reverse Falls, No Lo Cuentes."_

" _Tragedia en la mansión Alegría"_

" _Algo extraño se sospecha del asesinato de la familia Alegría. Se encontró el cuerpo de una chica de aproximadamente unos 16 años de edad en la cocina junto a un hombre adulto de aproximadamente unos 60 o 70 años de edad, ambos cuerpos identificados como Mabel y Stanley Alegría, ambos con cortadas en los brazos y piernas además de múltiples apuñaladas en el tórax y cuello._

 _También se encontró el cuerpo de un joven de unos 16 años de edad en la entrada con múltiples apuñaladas y una gran incisión en el tórax, la cual atravesó su corazón y murió al instante._

 _Se encontró una nota en la cocina la cual decía: 'Ahora saben lo que se siente'. Se desconoce el autor de esta. La policía se negó a dar más detalles"_

 **.Fin.**

 **¡Yeyy! ¡Mi primer Fanfic! Por alguna razón me gusto la idea de escribir algo y apareció en mi mente esta serie tan misteriosa como lo es Gravity Falls y claro ¡Utilizando mi AU favorito! ¡Reverse Falls! Realmente me encanta este AU, el pequeño Bill (Aquí conocido como Will) es todo un amor. Y mientras realizaba una búsqueda loca en google sobre este amiguito, ¡Vi demasiadas imágenes de él siendo maltratado! Que pensé: "Hey, ¿Qué acaso Will nunca tomara venganza?" "¿Enserio se dejara vencer así como así?" Entonces me apareció esta maravillosa idea de Will matando gente.**

 **Espero sus opiniones en los comentarios. Gracias por leer.**

 **Además; recuerden que cada vez que se van sin dejar un review, Will Cipher es azotado y si eso no les importa** _ **Sé donde viven…**_


End file.
